Ryu
Ryu is a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. He is from the Street Fighter series serving as the main protagonist of it. Biography Orphaned at a young age, Ryu was raised and trained by master Gouken in the art of Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist. Gouken would later take on a second pupil, Ken Masters. Ryu and Ken became best friends and rivals as they trained together and eventually left Gouken's dojo. After leaving, Ryu entered the first World Warrior tournament, hosted by Sagat, the self-proclaimed King of Muay Thai. Ryu advanced through the tournament, and eventually came face to face with Sagat himself. The older Sagat nearly bested Ryu, but was defeated when Ryu was overcome with the desire to win, and thus opened himself to the Satsui no Hadou (the Surge of Murderous Intent), a force that grants its user great strength but slowly erases their humanity. This gave Ryu a second wind, and he took Sagat out with a powered up Shoryuken, which would leave a large scar across Sagat's chest. Around this time, Gouken was murdered by his brother Akuma. Learning of the murder from Ken, Ryu traveled the world to search for Akuma. Upon confronting each other on a Japanese island, Akuma tried to persuade Ryu to give into the Satsui no Hadou as he had done. Ryu refused, and Akuma destroyed the island, leaving Ryu stranded. Ryu then sparred with Ken, who realized that his friend was not himself, and gave Ryu his red hairband as a reminder to stay focused. Ryu was also approached by a young fan of his named Sakura Kasugano, who asked him to take her on as a pupil. Ryu declined, believing he had much to learn himself. Ryu also had a rematch with Sagat, who longed for nothing more than revenge for the humiliation he was put through at the World Warrior tournament. Ryu quietly threw the fight, since Sagat had still not fully recovered from their last fight. When Sagat learned this, he vowed to fight Ryu again. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. 4 Ryu appears as downloadable content in Super Smash Bros. 4, being the first newcomer and third-party character with that distinction. ''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Ryu returns as a playable character for the second time in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, this time as an unlockable character. He was joined by his best friend, Ken Masters as his Echo Fighter. Trivia *Ryu is the second Capcom representative in Super Smash Bros., after Mega Man. *Ryu is the first Smash Bros. character to originate from a traditional 2D fighting game, as well as any other kind of fighting game apart from the Super Smash Bros. series. *Coincidentally, the release date of Ryu in SSB4, June 14th, is the birthday of his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert. External Links *Ryu on the Street Fighter Wiki *Ryu's page on Smash Wiki de:Ryu it:Ryu fr:Ryu Category:Super Smash Bros. series Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe Category:Heroes